Shy Smiles
by cookiiee-doughxx
Summary: A Bella and Edward story where he is her English Lecturer. Where they will end up who knows, there might be new characters there might be familiar ones. Who knows, but there is one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a story, I hope you like it, feel free to review and give me some feedback on how I can I'm prove it.

This is a Bella and Edward fanfic, if he were her university English lecturer

Chapter one- The stupid chair leg and what it led to.

It was a Monday when it all started, that look and the stare that followed. Sitting in a morning lecture half discussing Shakespeare. After a few introductions, we got on our way all the while the looks and glances continued. The small smiles and the shy looks down. As I wrote in my book he looked as his, he was older than I, but that was irrelevant. I had seen him in my first year but only was it now that I saw him this way.  
You might be thinking this man is a classmate a peer if you will, well ladies and the few gentlemen who may be reading this, he was not. He was in-fact a lecturer, a lecturer I would happily let do unspeakable things to me. But that is for later-on. As we finished watching the film, well half watching, we took a break and headed back to start the discussion, the differences between the book and film I think. Honestly my attention wasn't on what we were discussing but who was saying the words.

I'm so glad that they don't pick on people to speak at university because I didn't hear a word that was said. It continued for some time and my page began to grow with doodles of shapes and crappy drawings of eyes, he then let the group go, and me being me I was the last one out. Slow as always but on his occasion, I did not mind.  
"How'd you find today's lecture?" I heard a voice say, wait hold on a minute we were the only two now left in the room. So, I took a small deep breath and looked up to face him.  
"Umm...it was okay. I rather enjoy Shakespeare and how his words can be ambiguous" a small voice from within me spoke. He smirked and pushed his glasses up a little, god help me. He made his way over to the door and held it open as if to hint that we should leave.  
"I umm have to lock up if you wouldn't err..." I quickly grabbed my belongings and headed toward him. But just before I reach him my foot catches an out stretched chair leg and the decent to the ground began. Wait...I didn't think it was his far. I open my eyes to see I haven't hit the ground but was caught by, let's give him a name shall we Edward yeah let's go with that, Edward he has dropped his papers on the floor and was holding me up, our faces inches apart. It wasn't until we heard the slam of the door shutting did we realise he hasn't moved. He coughed and released me from his electrifying grip to bend down and pick up his discarded papers. I tried not to allow my eyes to follow him but I could not stop myself and the sight I saw I was had a smile a little. You know that mischievous smile when you see something you shouldn't, like the top band on his boxer shorts peaking-out from the top of his work trousers. Oh, I should not have looked, but I did. Edward, what am I going to do with you?


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys are liking the story so far, here is Chapter two

Chapter two- Lift experiences

He had gathered his papers and was standing back up, I quickly had to avert my eyes to prevent him from catching my gaze and causing that mischievous smile to reappear.

"Thanks, you know for umm… my clumsiness. But I swear that chair leg tripped me" Edward smirked and re-opened the door, I walked forward and left the room turning to him to say goodbye but before I had the chance he spoke.

"I'm glad I was able to stop you from falling, can't have accidents when I'm teaching a lecture can we." Right yes, he's my lecturer just say yeah thanks and go. Come on Bella it isn't difficult.

"Umm…I've got to head for the bus but thanks again for catching me. See you next Monday. We're continuing-on from today, right? Great, bye" I quickly scurried off down towards the lift and pressed the call button. I whisper to myself, please don't come this way I've just completely made a fool of myself and the last thing I want is to have him come here and make it more awkward. The doors next to the lift open.

Fuck!

"You dropped this, couldn't have you unprepared for next week's lesson" Edward hands me by dropped book.

"Thank you, I hadn't realised I dropped it. Thanks" I Whisper, a little embarrassed. Just then the lift doors dinged and they opened. It seemed like they were the slowest lift doors in existence. But the second they opened I hurried in, only to be followed by Edward. I pressed for the ground floor and move away slightly from the buttons. I didn't ask which floor I just presumed ground, but I was wrong. Edward moved very close to me in-fact we were touching slightly and he pressed for the second floor. I hadn't realised but I was holding my breath. The lift doors began to close and he inched closer to me, a look driven by irrationality, centimetres now and we both heard…

"Wait...hold the lift please…" From a stranger in the corridor, my fingers did not move an inch towards the right button but being the gentleman, Edward pressed the button and moved to stand next to me. Close like before but still feeling miles apart for my own liking. This intruding stranger stood in the lift but not facing us. I could feel his hand inching towards mine, like the heat from the sun.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Ding, the lift doors opened on the second floor and without a word he walked straight out and did not even look back. The stranger also left on this floor, so now I'm alone in this lift, well alone with my thoughts…

"Bella what did you think was going to happen, he's your lecturer" I whisper to myself. Leaving the lift, I walked in the direction of the bus ending the first day of the week at university, and boy was it a good day.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please do give me feedback its all appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, thanks for baring with me. I've been trying to figure out the ratings, I think I have it now as for the ages of Bella and Edward, Bella is 20 (her second year at the university) and Edward is 27 (it's the start of his second year as a lecturer)

Hope this clears a few things up, please keep the feedback coming.

Happy Reading...

"Bella!" "psssttt" "Bella" I blinked quickly a couple of times and looked across to my friend, Jessica, I looked at her quizzically.

dward"what?" I whisper, then I realise. No… Please no, it can't be. I looked over to Edward and yes it was true, I had day dreamed the entire thing. Not one single thing of that was real. Damn it! I so wanted it to be the case. To have him that close to me, the heat fierce between us. I just kept looking, staring hoping to see something. But I did not see anything. He just looked over me like I was nothing there, like I didn't even exist on his radar. But then I'm sure we've all had situations like that.

"Right then I think we'll leave it there for today, we're going to pick this up again next week" Edward spoke to the class. Getting myself back into the room I got myself up from the chair and slowly started packing my things away, but being in a daze from that day dream I did not see that I was the only one left in the room. Other than Edward that is.

"How'd you find today's lecture? I saw you just a minute ago, seemed I bored you into a day dream." Oh my, this was something else, this was like the day dream. I gasped a little in shock at the similarity and turned hesitantly to face him. Looking down both shy and embarrassed I started to speak.

"It was a good lecture, I've just has something on my mind that's all, I do quite enjoy Shakespeare though." I reassured him that he wasn't boring and it's true I did have something, more like someone, on my mind and it was totally inappropriate for me to tell him, especially as it involved him and being near him. A smirk crept its way onto my face, bugger. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, those deep brown chocolate pools he calls eyes. Right stop it. I hastily grabbed my remaining things and headed towards the door, not allowing him to say anymore.

Just as I walked pasted the last chair in that row my body started to tumble towards the floor, my bag has already hit it and I was next. Thump!

"Oh shit, are you okay?" He came walking towards me, not slow but not a run either, it's difficult to describe. I sat up onto my knees and rubbed my sore hands, I looked up with the idea of getting up but as I did so my eyes were met with his. In shock, I quickly got up almost hitting his head with mine.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I…err…should be heading to the bus, you've probably got another lecture to teach." I had almost reached the door when he next spoke.

"Actually, I haven't and I really want to make sure that you are okay, I mean you did fall on my watch." His words just rolled of his tongue like silk caressing my skin, he could talk for days and I would not get bored. I showed him the palms of my hands and told him I was fine, he hesitantly nodded his head and we both left the classroom behind, both heading for the lift and both getting into the same lift.

"Bella, do you mind pressing two. I sort of have my hands full" I looked down at his hands and it was safe to say he had half a rainforest in his hands. I hadn't noticed until now. Then again, I was trying to avoid looking at him so I wouldn't blush or do something overly silly. I pressed two then zero, the floor I was getting off at, the last chance of that day I had to do or even say something to him. Taking in a deep breath I muttered the words

"would you like me to help you back with those?" A timid smile spread across my face and I looked up at Edward and he had returned the smile it was as if he was waiting for me to offer. No words were spoken between us instead he handed me a few papers as we exited the lift. This was way better than that day dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter, hope everyone is enjoying please continue to review and ask any questions. Happy Reading

I trailed slightly behind him on the way to his office, it was not by mistake either. I got myself a bold look at him from behind or should I say at it. Wink. Wink.

Arriving at his office I noticed one very important thing…it was empty. He didn't share it with another member of staff which I heard was rare and it didn't have glass walls, just large windows with large blinds, which he could close for total privacy. This made my smile return and the blush slowly crept back onto my cheeks.

"What are you so smiley about? It wasn't long ago you were on your knees." Did he just? I think he did, and he knew he did. Mr Edward Cullen making a sexual innuendo, towards a student. Oh, he was in trouble.

"When you fell over, you remember that don't you? You falling over" He flustered a cover up, bless him. I smiled again and quickly started to laugh, he didn't seem to know why I was laughing and just looked at me bemused, probably thinking I was some sort of crazy girl.

"Where do you want these?" I asked lifting the papers he had handed me, slightly into the air he patted the spot in-front of him next to where he had just laid the rest of the papers. Hmmm, I have an idea. I walked in front of Edward and squeezed though the small gap between him and the desk. The sound of a sharp intake of breath passed my ears just as I was directly in front of him. Gently I placed the papers on the desk but to my luck, or his I wasn't quite sure yet, a piece of paper fluttered itself gently to the floor. I had intended to reach down and get it but was beaten by a head of deep brown luscious hair attached to the man who was now bend down beside me. It was my turn to take a sharp intake of breath.

This made me think back to my day dream and to my own submission of curiosity I carefully looked behind hi,. Yes, they were the same ones the thick band just peeking out of his work trousers. But how did I know? Lucky guess maybe? He started to stand back up and I quickly stood back facing the correct way. Did he catch me? I hope not, well maybe I hope he did a little. But what he did next, I will never forget.

Leaning forward he placed the paper back on top of my pile of papers, well the one I bought in, pushing me into the desk slightly and I could feel everything. The details I'm sure you don't need. He then stepped back and said thanks for my help but he must be getting on with his work. With my cue to leave I picked up my forgotten bag and coat and made my way to the door.

"And Bella… if I don't see you until next Monday, have a good week. Oh, and keep away from chair legs" He sat as his desk smirking and not even trying to hide it. I smiled too and left the room, heading in the direction of the bus. Now this I was certain was not a day dream, this was in fact the real thing. A real man, a mature man, a proper man. A man who was doing something I aspired to do. Teach English. Teach Shakespeare.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope this quenches your thirst for more, I have more chapters coming soon, please let me know if you like the format of how the text is laid out

Happy Reading

It had been two days since our last encounter. The pile of papers on his desk and the one that fell, and I had not seen him since. To be honest I had not actually needed to attend university until today, so I didn't have much chance, any chance really, of seeing him. Making my way to the usual building within my university campus, coffee in hand and sleep deprived. I headed to the infamous lift, as usual I pressed the call button and waited.

"Relying on the coffee I see Bella." That voice, the sexual tone of it just made me weak.

"Hi Edward. Yeah, I need it this morning. The early mornings are a killer" I joked with him while we both waited for the lift to arrive. Some days they are quick lifts and sometimes it is like they are on the assent from hell. The conversation was flowing as the lift arrived, great it was an empty one. Entering the lift, I pressed two, we seem to be heading there a lot. The doors closed and we were alone, surrounded by the metal of the lift and nothing else, no one else, oh boy.

"What coffee is that? It smells like hazelnut" He enquired about my coffee, to which I playfully replied.

"You tell me" I offered him the coffee cup not expecting him to take it but to my amazement Edward takes it from my hand, slightly pausing when our hands touched. He brought the cup to his lips, which seemed to happen in slow motion, and took a sip from the cup and offered it back to me.

"Definitely hazelnut. That's quite nice actually. May have to be my new favourite" I just stood welded to that spot in the lift, what had just happened? We shared the same coffee cup, that cup with deep red lipstick marks on and he just sipped from it, no caring about the lipstick or the fact that that very same cup had previously touched my lips. Or maybe that was the point, they had touched my lips and now his. I smiled to myself but quickly noticed that he was looking down at me so in-order to hide that smile I bought the very same coffee cup to my own lips and drank from it.

INDIRECT KISS! My brain screamed at me, oh how childish I fluffed the silly idea to the back of my mind and out the back door. Just like before the lift doors opened on the second floor and we both left, inches apart from each other. What has come over him? Never mind that what has come over me? I would have never done that before. How inappropriate of me to offer him my coffee, but wait, slow down a minute Bella. I literally stopped in my tracks and did not move.

He took it voluntarily and sipped from it. He did! Of his own accord! Took it. Drank it. Handed it back. Voluntarily. A huge smile was plastered all over my face and I did not care. He saw this smile, and I did not care. He smirked a little as if he knew why I was smiling and I did not care.

He reached for my coffee cup that I was holding close to my lips and took it, casually sipping from it again and continued walking. What? I looked up quizzically at him.

"What? You were too busy staring off into space and smiling crazy. I wasn't going to let that go to waste." Edward had such as mischievous look upon his face, like the one I wore yesterday. He just stole my fucking coffee. It had my name on it.

"You know this means you owe me one." I called to him, to which he turned around lifted the cup, sipped it smiling and turned back around and carried on to wherever he was heading. What were we doing?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews and feedback it is much appreciated, I plan on keeping these chapters coming. Currently writing chapter seven.

Happy Reading

The day continued to pass my uneventfully, I still missed my coffee, but truthfully, I was more interested in the lips that were drinking from it. I hadn't seen him since this morning and I was sort of missing our playful mess about, if that is what you call what's been going on. With little action to the rest of my day I once again headed for the lift. I know I don't use the stairs but honestly there are so many flights and I well I'm too lazy to walk them all.

The call button met with my fingers once and again and the lift descended from the top floor, the doors open and I stepped in with my head down facing my phone. I pressed ground and turned to face the lift doors in anticipation for leaving.

"What's so interesting in there?" I swiftly turned to face Edward not expecting to see him, I locked my phone and just shook my head. No more words were spoken but the lift seemed to be going extra slow today, to my own person joy.

Now standing next to Edward my back leaned again the steel lift, tiredness had swept over my and I lacked energy.

Then a shadow was suddenly cast over me, I looked to see what was causing it and there, only centimetres away from my face was Edward. Looking down at me, total desire had taken over him, our lips just millimetres apart. Him pressed into me and me pressed into him. His hands on my waist. Were we about to…?

Ding!

Oh, for fuck sake! He quickly moved back and cleared this throat, nobody was entering the lift but this was our floor to depart each other and head our separate ways. Still no words were spoken we just slowly exited the lift and walked towards our individual destinations. Just as walked to what I thought was a safe distance I turned back round to see his reaction only to be greeted with the sight of him looking back at me with a smile on his face. It was like a scene from a romantic movie. I could not help myself and I burst out in laughter and turned to continue my walk towards the city centre and then make my way home.

It seems things are moving in a different direction. What are we doing? What is it about being with him in a lift, maybe I should start taking the stairs? Then again maybe not.

Waiting for the bus felt like I was waiting for the paint to dry. Today everything seemed to travel in slow motion, from Edward stealing my coffee, my lecture today, the way Edward looked at me and touched me in the lift and now waiting for the bus to turn up.

"Are you waiting for the bus?" someone asked pointing to the upcoming bus, ah time to go home.

"oh thanks, yes I am. Sorry was in a world of my own" I laughed it off and stepped forward to get on the bus. I quickly looked in the direction I had walked to get to the bus stop, remember the silly movie scene from earlier. I won't be back here until next week so I won't see him. It's going to be a long old week, I wonder how Monday will turn out.


End file.
